


The View

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Frottage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: In this version, Mando is more strictly adherant to the Creed than in other tales. He cannot remove his helmet or his armor.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 300





	The View

There were times he cursed his Creed. His religion. The Way that kept him apart from you, from being able to experience all manner of things that he dreamed about the dark of the night with his hand wrapped around his cock. How you would look, flushed and spread out for him, without the distorted view of his display. How you would smell, inches away from his nose. And taste, oh Maker, he dreamed of how you would taste on his tongue as he buried it inside you. All things denied to him because of being a Mandalorian. **  
**

“Mando” You look up at him as you walk into the hull. “Everything okay?” You frown.

He turns his visor to watch you walk towards him, concern etched on your beautiful face. His fist tightened on his thigh as he flushed at the vulgar thoughts that had been swimming in his mind.

“The kid is asleep…finally” You sit down next to him.

He dips his head, acknowledging your comment as he shifts his attention back to the blaster he had been disassembling before he had gotten caught up in his own head. Before he started imagining how beautiful and plump your cunt would be. Laid out like a feast for him.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem tense…well more than usual” You chuckle at the normally stiff demeanour of your travelling companion. “Credit for your thoughts?” You hum.

He fiddles with the phasor cartridge, his tongue heavy as he wonders how he can voice his wants without breaking the relationship he had formed with you over the past months traveling together. He relied on you to care for the child, and himself if he was honest. You were a welcomed presence on his ship, one that made it feel more like a home and less like a gunship. He clears his throat. “Just thinking about how we might need to blow off some steam.” The rasp of the modulator covers the tension in his voice.

“Any good ideas?” You lean closer and smirk, reaching for the cartridge to take it out of his hands

He shifted in his seat slightly, that sassy smirk making him start to harden. Yes, he thought. You could slide your slick cunt across his helmet. His cock jumped in his trousers at the idea.

“ _Well?_ ” You ask expectedly, taking his silence as him not having any good ideas.

He picked up the barrel of the blaster, running a leather clad finger over the worn smooth metal. “When was the last time you came?” He words came out before he could stop himself.

You freeze, your smirk falling at his words and you drop the cartridge to the table. “I- it’s been a while” you admit.

He leaned back, spreading his arms across the back of a couple of crates that were stacked near his seat, his legs widening. Making himself look larger as he shifted, and not missing the way that your eyes followed his movements. “There’s something I want that could solve that problem.” He ventured, his posture not betraying the way that his stomach was churning with nerves.

You swallow, staring at his spread thighs and you resist the urge to straddle one. Something you’ve dreamed about since you joined his crew. “Something you want? Tell me” you demand, shoving down your own nerves.

His visor is trained on you as he tells you. “I want you to ride my Beskar.” His tone drops several octaves, a warmth coming through the modulator, adding to the rasp.

Your mouth falls open and you look into his visor as if searching for his eyes. “You do? What about your pleasure? I want to taste you” You plead.

His cock twitched again, hardening even more as he thought about your mouth around him. So many nights he had imagined those eyes looking up at him as you sucked his cock. A small groan slipped out from under his helmet and his hands clenched. “After you cum, I want to see you cum first.”

“How do you want me?” You exhale shakily. You stand up and begin to unbutton your shirt.

He froze for a second, watching as more of your skin was exposed with every button that slipped out of its enclosure. “I want you to ride my helmet, mesh'la.” He abandoned his cocky pose to lean forward, his elbows braced on his cuisses. “I want to watch that wet cunt slide across my visor while you use it to make yourself cum.”

You stop unbuttoning your shirt to stare at him in shock. You’d dreamed of riding his helmet more times than you can count and you shiver at the rasp in his voice. “ _Fuck_ …Mando” You moan and frantically move to unbutton the rest of your shirt.

He stands and takes slow strides over to where you were pulling your at your breast band. “You like that, mesh’la?” His hand cups your jaw, thumb brushing across your bottom lip. “Riding my helmet and showing me just what that cunt looks like while you find your release?”

“Please Mando” You whimper, tongue dipping out to flick at his gloved hand. “I want to cum. Please” you grab his wrist and drag it down your stomach to your pants. “ _Touch me_ ”

His fingers quickly hook into your trousers and drag them down your legs, gloved hand cupping you cunt possessively as his other hand grabbed at the pillowy flesh of a breast, a low moan coming out staticky as he pawed at you.

“More” You beg, gripping into the beskar but your sweaty hands make your palms slide down his chest. “Mando” You whine when he pulls on the breast hard.

He tugs on a nipple as a thick, leather covered finger sinks into your cunt. Mando’s cock throbs as he feels your walls tight around his digit. “You wanna cum, pretty girl?” He grinds out as his finger pulls out to push in and curl up inside you.

“Yes. Please Mando. I need to cum” Your nails catch on the edge of his beskar and you try to grind down onto his hand but it’s not enough. You need to change position. “Need more” You gasp.

He pulls his finger out of you and lets your breast go with a final tug on your aching nipple. Turning you around, you jump when his hand connects with your ass sharply. “Finish stripping and get your ass in my bunk.” He growled out, his cock twitching at the dark leather, soaked with your juices.

You walk away on shaky legs, glancing back at him as you stumble to the corridor that leads down to the two rooms where you reside. You open the door to his bunk and inhale deeply, taking in the spicy scent unique to the Mandalorian you travel with. You rush through stripping down before laying on his bed. You can’t resist running your hands along his sheets to feel a little closer to the man beneath the beskar.

His footsteps are quiet, his large frame suddenly filling the frame of the door. Silent and still as his visor turns towards you sprawled out in his bed. A long moment passes, his breathing speeding up as he takes in the view. Enjoying spread legs and open arms, welcoming him to come to you, the plump, glistening folds of your cunt on display and he was eager to get a closer look. He took a step forward.

“ _Mando_ ” You whisper, your hand dipping down to slide between your folds and you close your eyes, tilting your head back into his pillow as you touch yourself, imagining it is him.

He chokes, a garbled sound coming from him as he kneels on the end of the bed. His hands pining your legs open and his helmet tilted down to watch your fingers dance over your clit. “Is that what you do?” He demands. “Play with your clit in the dark and think of me?”

"Every night. I can’t help it. You make me wet just by looking at me through that fucking visor…I feel it when you stare at me. The way you beat up quarries makes me soak my underwear. I need you Mando…I can’t - I can’t handle this need by myself” You sob, frantically rubbing your clit to find your high by your own hand once more.

“Stop” He growls out the word as his fingers dig into your knee. You are too caught up in finding relief to hear his order and your closed eyes spring open as you cry in frustration as he rips your hand away from your clit. His hand squeezes your wrist. “I said _stop_.”

“ _Please_ ” You whine. “I need to cum” You try to drag your hand back to your core but he keeps an iron grip on your wrist. “Mando please” Your eyes tear up and you are desperate to feel him - the real him - but you know it’s not possible the creed comes first.

He leans over you, silently crowding you to the side of his bed so that he can lay on his back beside you. Releasing your wrist to grab your thigh and haul you over the broad expanse of his chest plate, the cold Beskar making you hiss as it hit your cunt. “Cum on my helmet, pretty girl” He coos, his hand gliding up your leg and squeezing gently. “Take what you need from me.”

You tentatively shuffle forward until you are hovering over his helmet. Your hands are braced against the metal wall behind his bunk and you bite your lip, knowing that your juices must be dripping down onto the visor but you are suddenly shy about baring yourself to the man you have dreamed about for so long.

He groans, your cunt was teasing the edge of his vision. HIs chest pushes up as his hands hold firm to your hips. He wants to push you forward, but his fingers curl into your flesh as he holds himself back, needing you to want to do this in your own time. This was for your pleasure, even though he was going to enjoy it just as much.

Your confidence grows when his hands dig into your hips. You look down at the helmet as you lower yourself until your folds are pressed against the cool metal. “Fuck Mando” You groan, chin resting on your chest and you slowly begin to rock back and forth.

His breath catches as he sees the slick folds of you sex slide across his helmet. Poking his tongue out to wet his lips. If he didn’t have the layer of beskar, his helmet, his mouth would be filled with you. He drinks in the sight of your hips rolling over the metal and tinted plexi of his visor. His display focused on the sight perfectly.

“Mando” You whimper, grinding onto the beskar and your breath catches when the indent of the visor catches your clit. You can feel your arousal slicking up the metal and it aids in your effort to find your release. “ _Oh fuck_ ” You hiss and reach up to grab your own tits.

“That’s it.” Mando praises you as his hands guide your hips. Watching your juices smear across his visor with every sensual thrust against the rapidly warming metal. His eyes flicker up to watch you palm your tits, teasing the nipples and making him wish he could draw one into his mouth and suckle.

“Feels - fuck - feel so good” You mewl. You can feel yourself getting closer but it’s not enough. You reach for his hand on your thigh and drag it to your clit. “Please Mando…need more” You beg, pushing his gloved fingers.

His fingers eagerly find your clit, pinching the bundle of nerves and rolling it between two fingers, grinning when your hips stutter and you cry out wordlessly. Guiding your hip as you grind harder against his helmet, he plays his hand on your stomach and angles his thumb directly against your clit, rubbing hard circles in the same rhythm that your fuck yourself on him. “Good girl.” He coos, his cock throbbing as he watches your face contort in pleasure.

“Oh. I’m _gonna_ -” You moan and slap your free hand against the wall. You grind onto his helmet and cry out when your cunt clenched around nothing. His thumb continues rubbing your clit and you know your juices have soaked the visor and metal.

He moans as he watches you fall apart, that hole fluttering as it passes over his blurry vision, streaking more of your leaking cum over the Beskar. Maker, he was going to lick his helmet clean later. “So fucking pretty.” He rasps out, his cock is aching and feeling like he could cum right now if he just shifted his hips, spilling into his pants Iike a teenager again. You’ve never looked more beautiful than right now, as you are rocking over him, mindless with pleasure.

The sound of his modulated voice makes you shudder as you recover from your high. Your folds lazily drag over the metal and your eyes are closer as you try to recover. You shiver once you stop moving and you want to taste him, hear him fall apart. “Ma-Mando” You gasp, “I want to taste you” You plead.

His hand shifts from your clit to your hip. “Yeah?” He asks breathlessly. “You wanna suck my cock, pretty girl?” His dick twitches violently and he can see you staring down at him between your thighs, your eyes begging him. “You want me to fill up that pretty mouth?” He knows he shouldn’t allow it, but he can’t help respond to the way that you want him in your mouth

“Please. I need you. Want you to fuck my mouth. Use me and let me swallow your cum” You murmur. Your inhibitions are gone as you grow desperate to have some part of your Mandalorian…in any way you can.

He groans, releasing your hip so you can slide down his body. “Next time I want to cum in that tight little cunt of yours.”

You kneel between his legs and moan, tracing your fingers along his covered erection. “Yes. Want to feel you fill me up” Your eyes flick up to his visor. You work on undoing his pants and you struggle for a moment until you manage to release his throbbing cock. “ _Maker._..” You gulp. “I might not be able to…” You trail over, wrapping your fingers around his cock.

“You don’t have to…” He cuts himself off with a grunt as your hand glides up his shaft.

You look up at the visor, “I want to. Fuck I want to.” Your tongue flicks out to lap up the drop of pre-cum before you let your spit dribble down his length while you wrap your hand around his impressive cock.

His head rolls back with a pained groan, fingers threading into your hair as he cups the back of your head. His hips shift up, enjoying the feeling of pressure around his cock. “Mesh’la, I’m not gonna last long.” He warned, too worked up to care about holding out.

You pull off of his cock, your hand still pumping and you twist your wrist. “It’s okay. Cum for me baby” You hum, taking him back into your mouth. You try to sink as much of his cock down your throat until you choke around it.

His cock throbs in your hand at you calling him ‘baby’, the endearment affecting him far more than he ever thought likely. His hand pushes you a bit further onto his shaft before letting you pull away, panting as your tongue drags up as you release him from your mouth.

“Can’t wait to feel you inside of me” You moan, pumping his cock a little faster. “Filling me up with your seed. I want to ride you” You whimper. “But first, I want you to cum in my mouth” You murmur and suck the head of his cock in your mouth while using your other hand to reach down and fondle his balls, rolling each one between your fingers.

He cums. Hard. Shuddering and gasping as his hips surge up to fill your mouth with a rush of salty, tangy cum. Throbbing on your tongue with every pulse of liquid for you to gulp down. Flattening his hand against your head to keep you in place to swallow every drop for him. Moaning out your name quietly.

You pull away once he has finished twitching in your mouth and you have swallowed his release. Your hand gently pumps his cock while he moans out your name again until he reaches down to grab your wrist.

He drags you up beside him and turns you over. The soft, warm feel of his blankets slides up your body until it is draped over your shoulder. Mando shuffles behind you, the weight of his body leaving the bunk, as your eyes start to close. “Sleep.” The quiet command is followed by the silent whirl of his door opening and closing behind you. Your lips curl as you realize he wants you to sleep in his bed. Snuggling into his scent, surrounded by it, you do exactly that.

Mando makes his way up the ladder to the cockpit and he sighs when he sits down in the pilot chair. The stars reflect off of the visor and he looks down at his soaked glove. “ _Fuck_ ” He hisses and reaches up to unlock the fastener on his helmet. Pulling it off of his head, he looks down at the streaks your cum had left on the beskar, and his cock twitches once more.

He closes his eyes as he inhales the spicy tangy scent of your cum, breathing it in and committing to memory. Imagining being between your thighs and feeling you squirm as he pressed his nose into you. Taking one last deep breath, his tongue comes out to run along the smooth lines of the beskar.

His moan echoes in the cockpit before he laps at the lingering remnants of your cum, eager to make sure he cleans off the beskar. He will polish it after but for now, he wants to sample what he can’t have…not yet. The creed comes first despite his overwhelming urge to have you ride his face sans the helmet.

Mando reaches down and adjusts his hardened cock, just smelling and tasting you makes him want to go back to his bunk and sink into you. Bind your hands to the bunk and cover your eyes while he kisses and bites and licks every inch of your body. Reaching over to the console he adjusts your course. Instead of heading for Navarro, he sets course for the newly relocated covert. He needs to speak with the Armorer.

You wake up in a different bunk and you frown, sitting up and pulling the blanket over your bare breasts. It takes a second for your memories to come back to you and you fluster when you remember the way you rode the Mandalorian’s helmet and sucked his cock. You fluster even more when you realize you want to do it again. Getting redressed, you walk into the hull and find Mando feeding the child. “Hi” You smile sheepishly and that emotionless visor stares back at you. “Um, when do we land in Navarro?”

He holds out another strip of dried Bantha meat for the child. “We aren’t. I need to make a stop.” He doesn’t mention where you are going or the fact that you will soon be there. “You stay with the kid.” He says shortly.

“ _Oh_ ” You swallow. His curt tone makes you wonder if you did something wrong. “Okay” you nod and rush to the ‘fresher to clean up.

He watches you disappear into the ‘fresher, only turning back at the baby’s excited squeal as he demands more Bantha meat. You didn’t, couldn’t know, how close he was to returning to his bunk last night. Creed be damned, ripping off his helmet and joining you under those blankets.

You reappear once the Crest has landed and you watch Mando as he stands on the ramp. “How long will you be?” You ask. The child is by your feet, staring with big eyes as his father leaves the ship

“Not long.” He doesn’t look back as he takes long strides away from the ship, his eagerness for answers making his pace quicker than normal. He hopes to be back on the ship within an hour, with the answers he needs, and with any luck, just as the child goes down for a nap.

“You’re back” you approach him as he enters the ship. “Where did you go? Are we going to Nevarro now? The kid is asleep” You ramble, your hands are sweaty and your heart is pounding as nerves twist in your stomach.

He walks to the weapons locker, unclipping his Ambien rifle from his back and locking it into its proper spot and starts removing all of the weapons he wears. Removing the ammo belt strapped around his chest as he wonders how he is going to bring up the fact that he needs you to marry him. That he had technically found a loophole last night, but that he would be considered dar’manda if you did not join his clan as his riduur because he had allowed you to see his skin.

“Do you want me to leave?” You whisper, watching him meticulously remove his weapons until the beskar is the only thing remaining. “I’m- I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean…oh Maker” You close your eyes and turn away from him.

His helmet turns toward you slowly, the impassive face not betraying his nerves. A small sigh slips from under the beskar cover as he knows he’s not reassured you like he should have. His own guilt over indulging had made him be short with you. Did you not enjoy it? Did you not want stay? Leather gloves reach out tentatively to brush an errant lock of your hair over your shoulder. “Do you want to go, cyar'ika?”

“ _No_ ” You spin back around and nearly bump into his chest. “No, I don’t want to go. I- I didn’t want to ruin what we have here and you…your creed. I don’t know what you want from me” You mumble.

“I- I need you to….” He trails off, tongue suddenly heavy as he wishes that he could tell you how beautiful you are, how his chest hurts every time he see you holding his foundling. “Do you think you would- could, _fuck_ ….” His hand curls into a fist. “You need to join my clan.”

“Join your clan?” You frown, eyes flicking down to his clenched fists. Your heart skips a beat as hope swells within you. “You mean…” You trail off, trying to not display your longing on your face.

“A _Riduurok_ , a marriage agreement.” His hand clenched tighter as he wondered if he was wrong, if you didn’t want him. If last night was just a need to be met. “You don’t- I, I wouldn’t expect……” He faltered, knowing he did want it to be real he couldn’t reassure you it would be in name only. “It’s your choice.”

“Marriage agreement?” The words feel heavy in your mouth and you wish you could see his eyes to see what he is feeling right now. “Is this because of your creed?” You frown, wondering if he has to marry you because of last night.

“Yes… _no_.” He stood closer, cupping your cheek his visor fixed on you. “I _knew_ I shouldn’t…..” His hand grips your face tighter, tilting it up as his thumb drags across your lower lip. “But I couldn’t resist anymore.”

“I wanted you too. I still do” You confess and your tongue flicks out to lick his gloved fingertip. “Yes” You nod, “yes”

He groaned as he grabbed your waist and yanked you closer to him, letting you feel the stiffness of his cock. The way that he had been aching since he had licked your cum from his helmet. “ _Yes?_ ” He asks quietly, wonder in his tone that you are accepting him. “As my riduur, my wife, you will get to see me. But we are one for eternity. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I love you. I have loved you since I first joined your crew. I want you Mando…for eternity” you promise and reach up to caress his helmet. Your heart is pounding at the prospect of finally seeing the man beneath the beskar after so many nights of dreaming about him.

He went still, his entire body freezing up at your words. You loved him. You want to bind yourself to him, not to save his Creed and keep him from long his identity. You wanted him. “Din.” He says quietly.

“What?” Your eyes widen, your caresses still as you stare at the visor.

His hand covers yours, holding your hands against his helmet on either side. “Your husband’s name is _Din_.” He pulls your hands down underneath the lip of the helmet to the latches that hold it in place. “Din Djarin.”

“Din” You repeat, a soft smile on your face and you hesitate for a second before you undo the latch. “Are you sure?” You ask tentatively. “Do we need to do anything first?” You check.

His head shifts slightly left then right. “I want to look into your eyes when we say our vows, _cyare_.” His rich baritone is steady and full as he answers you. He wants to see your face without the display when he ties you to him, makes you his wife.

You exhale shakily and slowly lift the helmet over his head to reveal his face. Once the helmet is removed, you set it down on the table before you finally look at your Mandalorian. “Din” You repeat and reach up to cup his stubbled cheeks, your eyes darting over his features as you try to take in as much as possible.

He nervously waits to see what you think. He shifts as he waits for you to say something. Living his life entirely hidden, he had never worried about things like this. People had always judged him based on his skills, his reputation as a Mandalorian. It was the first time anyone had seen his face since he was a child. Not even his foundling had seen him without his helmet.

“You’re…” You trace his features with featherlight fingertips. “You’re _perfect_ ” You declare in awe. His dark eyes are scared and you want to eliminate that fear immediately. You lean closer and nudge your nose against his. “I love you” You exhale so your breath puffs against his lips.

He shudders against your lips as he takes a shaky breath. “ _I love you_.” His voice is reverent, humbled as his hands come to rest gently on your hips. “Are you ready?” He wants to get through the simple vows so he can touch you, feel you the way that he has dreamed of. Even more eager because you feel the same way.

“I’m ready” You nod, sliding your hands down his chest plate. Your eyes are watery but you try to focus on Din, on your soon-to-be husband, because you don’t want to forget a single detail of how he looks. “I’m ready” You repeat.

He nods and covers your hands with his own, his fingers trembling as he starts reciting the vows in Basic to make it easier for you. His voice wavering with emotions as he stares solemnly into your eyes and watches them glisten with tears.

You repeat the vows, unable to believe that you are going to be his wife…his riduur. You will have to see if you can find a holo on Mando’a to learn your husband’s mother tongue. Your eyes glisten with tears until one escapes but before you can wipe it away, Din reaches up to gently catch them with his gloved thumbs.

Leaning down, he brushes his nose against yours, unable to believe that you just became his wife. That he can be stripped bare in front of you and have you see him as just a man, just Din. His breath caresses your lips as he hovers over them. “Can I kiss you, _riduur_?”

“Please” You whisper, desperate to reveal every inch of his form to your eyes now it is possible and you want to caress every imperfection and scar.

His breath catches as he gently touches his lips to yours, dark eyes watching as your own close before he follows, his mouth pressing more firmly and his tongue slipping out to caress the seam of your lips and beg entrance.

You moan into his mouth and grant him the access he seeks. Your fingers tangle in his hair and you pull lightly, dragging him impossibly closer to you. Once you pull away to breathe, you reach for his hand. “I need you” your voice is whiny but you have to feel him. All of him.

Need shoots through his system, making every nerve come alive. He pulled your hand up to the latches of his chest plate. “Traditionally, it is your right to strip me of my armor for the first time after our vows.” His other hand squeezes your hip. “I need you too.” He whispers, barely able to contain himself.

“I have so much to learn about your creed” You mumble and bite your lip as you focus on removing the various parts of the armor. You carefully place the beskar on the table next to his helmet so the child is not woken up by the noise. “Tell me what is expected of me” You frown, wondering if a riddur has obligations beyond your limited knowledge of the Mandalore.

“To protect our clan and help me raise our children as warriors.” He struggles to hold still as your hands roam over him. He pushes his hands towards you, eager for you to strip the leather from them so he can feel your skin for the first time. “To be strong, like you already are. You are already _Mandokarla_ , possessing a Mandalorian spirit.”

“Our children” You hum, cunt clenching at the thought of him filling you up with his seed and breeding you. You tug on the leather gloves and throw them down on the table, desperate to feel his touch on your skin.

As soon as his hands are free he moves, pushing you back against the curved hull of the ship. The only thing remaining is his duraweave that he wears beneath the beskar but he needs to feel you. His fingers claw at the shirt that is tucked into your waistband and pull it free, his hot palms skimming up your stomach as they race towards your unbound breasts. His moan is loud, unfiltered, as he presses his lips to yours while he cups both of your tits.

You shove your hands beneath the duraweave, desperate to feel his skin. Your fingers trace over the various scars and blemishes from prior skirmishes. His kiss is messy and inexperienced but you don’t care, responding with equal enthusiasm and desire.

“Bunk.” He pants against your lips, before diving back into your mouth again. He pulls you away from the wall and starts walking you backwards, never tears his lips from yours as he kneads your tits and pinches your nipples. One hand leaves your chest to weave around your back and plunge down your pants, grabbing a large handful of your ass with another groan of appreciation.

“Oh _Maker_ ” You moan into his mouth, unable to believe that you are finally touching him without the beskar. You whimper when he slams you against the wall in the hallway towards his bunk and his mouth presses against yours again. You reach for the buttons of his pants and you fumble until you can shove your hand inside to wrap your fingers around his throbbing cock.

He hisses in pleasure and breaks away from your mouth to bite your earlobe, grunting in your ear as you massage his cock. Teeth scrape down your throat and he bites down on your pulse, sucking hotly as he pulls away from your ass to hit the button for his door to open.

“Din” You moan when he pushes you backwards into his bunk, your legs hitting the edge of the frame and your hand releases his cock so you can drag his duraweave shirt over his head. “Beautiful” You sigh after the material hits the floor and you can caress the skin of his chest.

He closes his eyes at the compliment before tugging your shirt over your head. He knows that your soft breasts will feel like heaven pressed against him. Needing to feel those stiff nipples against his skin, he pulls you into his arms and moans your name as your hot body touches his.

“Please, riduur. I need to feel you. I’ve wanted you for so long. Please” You whine, pressing even closer to him and you moan when his hard cock pushes against your stomach. You wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips to his, desperate for him to act on his desires.

Din feels his control snap. Grabbing your shoulders harshly he pushes you back onto the bunk he had wanted to join you in just the night before. Frantically tearing down your pants and underwear and swearing when they got caught up in your boots. Jerking you about harshly in his haste to strip you down. Finally, mercifully, you were bare and he wasted no time clamoring between your thighs and burying his face ungracefully between them.

“Fuck” You cry, hand reaching down to tangle in his locks and your eyes close when he sucks on your clit. “Din" You whimper, unable to believe that you were riding his helmet and now he is buried between your thighs.

He’s clumsy, inarticulate in his movements as he sucks and licks. Your taste, tangy and hot, is even better than he had experienced off his helmet. Pressing kisses all over your cunt and licking at you like you were a frozen treat, he seeks to taste and feel all at once. He moans when you tug on his hair, speeding up his unhinged fervor at your whimpering cries.

“Din. I’m gonna- ” Your thighs shake and you press them against his ears when he sucks your clit once more. Your whine is incomprehensible and you tug on his hair when he continues his harsh sucking. “St-stop” You plead, “need you inside of me”

He reluctantly lets go, giving your cunt one finally lick before pulling back. _Maker_ , he could spend all day with your thighs pressed against his ears. Learning how best to please you and make those mewling cries bounce around the hull of the ship. Scrambling off the bunk, he hastily discards his boots and trousers, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping it lightly as he watched you writhe on the bed, eager for him to fill you.

Your chest is heaving while you stare at his impressive length. Unconsciously, you spread your thighs even further apart and bite your lip. Your eyes flick up to his and you silently beg him to take you, make you his. “Please Din” You would never dream of begging your previous lovers but the need for him makes you squirm with impatience.

“You want me, _riduur_?” He asks as he crawls back up onto the bunk with you. His cock bobbing heavily between his legs as he shuffles over you. Pressing his hips down and groaning at the feeling of your slick cunt against his cock. “You want me to start planting warriors in your belly?” His cock twitches at the thought, bumping harder against your clit before he braces his weight on one hand next to your head and takes himself back in hand, stroking the tip of his cock up and down your folds.

“Yes” You buck up to try and position his cock where you need him the most. “Fill me up. Want to be good for you. Give you what you need…what you want. Just please fuck me” Your nails dig into the rough sheets he sleeps on and you hook your thigh over his hip to drag him closer.

“ _Fuck_.” He groaned as he notched his cock at your entrance, pushing just the tip in to feel you clench around it. “What about what you need?” He pants, jerking his hips forward and sheathing himself into your tight walls with a single earth shattering thrust.

“ _This_. This is what I need. You. _Just you_ ” You gasp, throwing your head back into his pillow. Your hands grip onto his shoulders and you close your eyes when he is fully seated inside of you and pressed against your cervix. You’ve never felt so full in your life.

His other arm braces himself over you before he lowers himself to his elbows. No one has ever felt this hot, this tight around him. Perfectly sheathing him and pulsing around him. All other encounters, the quick fucks where he made them turn their back while he fucked them couldn’t compare to this. The feeling of your skin on his, your legs on his hips, it was almost too much. He lowered his head to your shoulder and panted, his breath puffing raggedly against your chest as he fought to control himself. 

“Move” You whine, rolling your hips. Your nails scratch down his back as he hovers over you and you are desperate to feel his cum spill inside of you. “Please Mando” Your mind goes blank when he slides back out of you before thrusting back inside of your greedy cunt. “Di-Din” You moan when the coarse hair at the base of his cock brushes your sensitive clit.

Deep, hard thrusts have him grunt every time he bottoms out inside you, feeling you tighten around his cock. You are moving under him, with him. The pain in his back from your nails makes him growl and push deeper every time you drag them down his skin as he shivers. He abandons trying to hold himself up, instead grabbing your hips to pull you to him every time his hips slam into your. Turning his head, his mouth searches for yours as you whimper his name again.

Your mouth presses against his until both of you need to breath. You don’t pull apart, your mouths hovering as you breathe. You mewl, back arching when his fingers snake between you to rub circles on your clit. “Oh Din. Yes, right there” You cry when he presses against the spot inside of you. “ _Please, riduur_ ” You reach down to squeeze his ass, urging him to go faster when you are in the precipice of your climax.

Riduur, _riduur_ , _your_ riduur. Your husband, your lover, your mate. His jaw clenched as he shoves his hips forward again and again. The tight velvet heat of your cunt encasing him so deliciously as your cum coats his cock, adding more heat and wetness. The sucking, vulgar noises of him pushing and pulling himself from your body makes him moan as he feels his balls draw up tight, gasping as you squeeze him tight and he gives in to his own pleasure.

“Cum for me” You plead, opening your eyes to watch his blissed out face as he paints your walls with his seed. You flop back against his pillow and your legs wrap around him to keep him pressed deep inside of you.

He whimpers out your name as he collapses on top of you, burying his face against your neck. You can feel the tension leaving his body as he relaxes into you. His nose nuzzling your sweaty throat and sighing as in breaths you in. “Fuck…I- _I love you_.” He whispers, closing his eyes as he pushes his arms under your back so he can anchor himself to you.

“I love you too. Din Djarin” You whisper against his forehead before pressing a kiss to his skin. You can’t believe that you are married to the same Mandalorian who told you to leave when he rescued you from that Twi’lek after he followed you from the cantina on Tatooine.

He lifted his head and took in the sight of you. The lazy, satisfied smile and the love that was shining in your eyes. Love for him. All of it so bright and clear without the dim display of his helmet. He rocked forward and kept his eyes open as he kissed you again. This was the view he loved most.


End file.
